Fairy Tail's Greatest
by FandomLoverXD
Summary: Join Lucy Heartfilia, and her friends in an awesome adventure in Fairy Tail Junior High! Really it's not your average story, there's a twist! Lots of Drama,Humor, and awkward moments...maybe sort of a fantasy who knows? Anyways, :D hope you like it! Nalu May change genre through out the story until it's finished. PS I am terrible at summaries DISCONTINUED, DETAILS ON THAT INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucy gazed at Fairy Tail Junior High, located in Magnolia, a city in Fiore. She has just moved to Magnolia from Acalypha Town, and she is now in sixth grade. Now I will tell you a little bit about Fiore.

It used to be a very productive country, and still is! The magical land of Fiore used to be supplied with magic, varying in all different kinds. But now there is no more magic.

Why, you ask? Well, a very long time ago chaos came upon the world, led by an evil mastermind. His name, Matrivux. So naturally everyone defeated him. But the reason he was evil, was magic itself. The dark magic took over Matrivux's soul. He couldn't control himself, and he went mad. He caused destruction to towns, and many people lost their lives.

So, the Magic Council decided to rid the world of magic forever.

All the guilds disbanded, and everyone tried to live a life without magic. Of course it was very difficult at first, but the discovery of fossil fuels led to the creation of cars which ran on fuel instead of magic, and inspired people to make other modern day things, we see today.

After several years, in honor of the guilds, and the world once filled with magic, people built schools named after each guild. Now many years later, we see Lucy standing right in front of one of the many magnificent schools- Fairy Tail Junior High.

**I know it's short, chapter 1 might be longer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I gazed up at the enormous school, I thought to myself "how could this not be a private academy? It's so classy, with the high ceiling and marble floors."

I went to find my classroom 1-A. It seemed pretty normal compared to all the rumors about this place.

I plopped down on a seat, and sat quietly since I just moved here and knew nobody.

20 minutes later my first class started.

I gasped, staring at the blue cat standing on a desk in front of the class. The rest of the class didn't even flinch.

I figured he was the teacher. He introduced himself as Happy. I muttered to myself, "this place is weird after all."

Then, right when the teacher…ahem Happy, started to speak, a boy with salmon/pink (I don't know) colored hair, burst into the classroom! Everyone turned around staring at the boy at the door, gasping for air.

He introduced himself as Natsu Dragneel, and sat down beside me. I felt heat coming to my cheeks.

He wore a black shirt with black pants. There was something about him… that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

So we continued class, and strangely enough, the lesson was about classifying fish. Boy, this place is weird.

By the time class was over it was already lunch time. I decided to go talk to Natsu for as bit, but was stopped by a girl with blue hair named Levy. I recall that she was also in the sixth grade.

She pulled me over to a table and sat down with her friends (who were also in sixth grade), motioning me to sit down beside her.

Levy introduced me to them. There was a girl with red hair whose name was Erza Scarlet, there was also Juvia with wavy blue hair, along with Kirimi, Lisanna, Gray with his twin brother Riku, Gajeel, Loke, Droy ,Jet and…NATSU?!

**I know this chapter is sort of.. bad? But I just started writing these so I'm gonna try to gey better,kay? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Natsu…what are you doing here?"

"Well… we were friends before junior high ya know." said Natsu, pointing at the rest of the people at the table.

Then he gave me a toothy grin and said, "Now were friends too!" He went on muttering and daydreaming about me being friends with him. I gave him a look, but he didn't notice.

After that, Gray and Riku kept smothering me, while Gajeel tried to get Levy's attention. *Inner thought… they look fit for each other.

Juvia just stared at her plate muttering something about punching Natsu, and Lisanna and Kirimi were giggling about something. Jet, Droy, and Loke were nowhere to be found. They were probably pulling a prank.

I didn't know these people that well, but being the nosy and curious person I am, I tried to see what everybody was like.

They were all very different, and I look forward to being their friend!

While I was deep in thought Erza tapped me on the shoulder, when I turned around I finally got a closer look at her. She was very pretty, but she seemed like she tried to hide it.

You never see her focusing on her image.

Anyways, she asked me if I wanted to run for class president. I thought about it for a moment, but I said no.

She gave me a look of disappointment, and kept pestering me about it until I finally said, "maybe."

She seemed happy after that, but I knew I was never going to run for class president.

It took a lot of responsibility, and I don't want that pressure.

The next day I woke up and found texts from Jet and Droy about the upcoming basketball game which was our school against Sabertooth Junior High.

They asked me if I wanted to come. I wasn't really a fan of basketball though. I preferred ice skating, and running in track and field, but I accepted anyway so I can hang out with my new friends.

Today was pretty normal everyone was really hyped about the basketball game this Saturday.

A lot of people were making bets on who would win. Riku put a bet on Fairy Tail. He suggested that the bet would be, if our school wins, he'll get a hug from me.

Gray and I beat him senseless when he said that, and declined the bet. Levy came and scolded us, and brought Riku to the school nurse. He had a black eye and a nosebleed.

After I felt a little guilty, but Gray reminded me that I was just protecting myself from his pervert brother. I thought it was pretty weird having perverts in the sixth grade, but I didn't mind, and didn't care. It just made school a lot more fun.

After that, Riku became even clingier, saying that it was an act of love to beat him up. I think me and Gray might've done some temporary brain damage to him. I can't believe I'm saying this but, poor Riku.

The basketball game was just around the corner.

When we got to the game the gym was packed. We squeezed through with Juvia in the lead shoving people out of the way, and me muttering sorry to everyone.

Later we found seats, but we ended up separate from each other. I was stuck between grumpy Juvia, and clingy Riku. He kept talking to me, but I ignored him, while Juvia was kicking the back of someone's seat. The people in front of us got annoyed and moved. Good job Juvia.

The game was pretty good, but Fairy Tail lost. I wasn't surprised because our school had way too much confidence in winning. They barely practiced at all.

The people who placed bets on Fairy Tail all groaned when they walked out. I wouldn't blame them.

I went outside the building and waited for the rest of my friends. Once everybody was out, I realized I left my phone inside.

"I have to go get my phone" I told Juvia pointing towards the building.

As I ran towards the building I thought that telling Juvia was probably a mistake because all she replied with was a grunt.

When I was in the building I tried to find my phone. (Duh, that's what she went inside for XD) I found it later kicked a step down from my seat.

When I walked towards the door, Natsu stopped me.

**I tried to make this chapter longer. Plz leave reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: In this chapter I did different point of views between Natsu and Lucy**

**I own none of these characters other than Kirimi and Riku (they'll have a spotlight soon)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu… what are you doing here?" (This is the second time Natsu and Lucy run into each other unexpectedly)

"I came to look for you… Juvia told me you were here. I wanted to tell you to stay away from Riku, but I never got a chance to tell you before because he was always around you."

"Pfft you don't have to tell me twice" I muttered. But judging from his tone I said, "…Why? Are you…_jealous?" _

"What?! No! I was just warning you about that guy… he's really creepy…"

I didn't really believe that, but I just replied with, "Well, I already know that." I saw him starting to blush.

"I was jus…"

Just then Riku came strolling in the building to where they were at, interrupting their conversation.

Natsu said an awkward good-bye, and left.

**Natsu's POV**

When I walked out the door I thought about what just happened. The moment Lucy suggested I was jealous, I felt my cheeks burning and like my insides were turning upside down. (Isn't that how girls are like? XD)

It was hard enough for me to tell her to stay away from Riku, but when she said I was jealous… I lost it. I felt embarrassed, confused, and angry, but not enough to be feeling rage.

I didn't know how to respond to Lucy so I just blurted a random answer, and I don't think that answer was entirely honest. Now all I want to do is to kick myself for saying what I said, but at the same time I want to strangle Riku.

None of this would've happened if he had just kept his distance from Lucy, and I wouldn't be in this awkward situation. But it wouldn't help to blame it on him.

Before I had just thought of Lucy as a friend… but now I don't know what I think of her, and I don't think I'll ever know, and… I don't want to know.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, and headed home.

**Lucy's POV**

I stood there silently for a few moments trying to process what just happened. I snapped back to attention when Riku stepped on my toe to get me to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I heard you and Natsu talking for a bit… it seems like it was something important."

DAMN RIGHT IT WAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EAVESDROPPED! Natsu was just confessing things to me (well… all he really said was "no" but still!) and stupid, clingy, and annoying Riku had to waltz in and ruin EVERYTHING!

But all I replied to Riku with was, "Yeah" and walked out of the building.

**This chapter is short I know. I haven't been writing long ones lately sorry. I hope you like it, this is just sort of a random chapter to make it more interesting I guess...? Anyways please leave reviews on if you like it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not posting earlier. I 've been really busy these days. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter** **4**

**Lucy's POV**

"Ow!"

"What?" asked Levy.

"I just got a paper-cut! Get me a bandage quick!"

As Levy was helping me put on the bandage she asked, "How are you and Natsu doing?"

I chuckled at that, "Terrible, he's been avoiding me all week".

As a good friend would, I told Levy about what happened between Natsu and me.

"Well I hope you guys patch things up soon because it's killing me without Natsu here to do something idiotic. Besides the group just isn't the same without him. He's been eating outside during lunch lately."

Ooooo does someone miss their Natsu-Kun?"

She gave me a death glare, "I only like Gajeel-Kun. He is sooo cool!" Levy said as squealed with delight.

"Yeah whatever"

**The Next Day**

"Oi Lucy!' I heard my name being called and walked over to Gray in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Did you hear about the new kids?'

"No… who are they?"

"I'm not sure what their names are, but they're over there if you want to ask them".

I called Lisanna and told her to go with me to meet the new kids. When we got there we sat down and introduced ourselves, there were three girls.

They seemed a little tense at first but after Lisanna and I's many attempts to make small talk with them, they finally told us their names.

A girl with light brown shoulder length hair introduced herself as Kino, while the one who introduced herself as Aiko had braided purple hair with an orange streak going down the side.

Finally the girl who practically yelled us her name introduced herself as Mitsumi. She had her green hair up in a bun with loose strands sticking out. She seemed very energetic.

**Natsu's POV**

I couldn't help but glance towards Lucy across the cafeteria she was with Lisanna and three other girls who I didn't know.

I assumed they were new because I knew almost everybody at school, and I've never seen them before. I really wanted to go there to meet them, and maybe do something with those pretty faces… dang it Natsu, you're starting to sound like a pervert now!

Anyways Lucy was there so I couldn't. I've wanted to talk to her for a week now, but I end up avoiding her. I wonder if she noticed.

I let out a sigh and went back to my conversation with Gray.

"Hey dude whatcha lookin at?"

Gray and that big mouth of his making me irritated.

"I was just thinking about baseball practice" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Yea… sure you were"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well someone's getting aggravated"

"I swear I will break that neck of yours" I murmured.

"Hi… am I interrupting something?"

**Lucy's POV**

"Hi…am I interrupting something?" I asked.

I was with Lisanna and the three new girls. Natsu looked up at me in surprise. We haven't talked or even gone near each other in a week, so I understood why he was probably feeling awkward. Though, I still remember very clearly what he said to me before.

"Um hey…" Natsu said.

"Yeah, hi…? So wha-"

"HI MY NAME IS MITSUMI!"

"Mitsumi" I growled.

"Uh… I think we should go" I said while trying to drag Mitsumi and the others away.

"No wait!" Natsu shouted.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"No, don't tell me unless it's something appropriate, you do remember what happened last time don't you?" I said.

"Uh… yea I just wanted to say that we don't have to avoid each other anymore, it's starting to become really awkward, well more than it should be.

"Ok whatever, see you later" I replied, but inside I felt a huge weight being lifted off my little shoulders.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! So I can know what you like and don't like about this story so I can make it better, and what other things you guys might want to read! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 5 of my story I tried to make it really good to keep you guys interested, so hope u enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just some of the characters in the story**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV **

"Guys! We have a new sensei/professor **(A/N I don't know which one sorry)** for history." A girl named Bisca said. Everybody quickly sat in their seats and waited silently for the teacher to come in.

"Hello! I am Makarov-sensei. I will be teaching your history class from now on."

**After The Lesson **

**Lucy's POV**

"Wow… I have never seen such a cheerful teacher in my life" Said Riku.

"At least the lesson wasn't boring" I said.

"Yea we finally got to learn about the different types of magic that was in Fiore before" Natsu said.

(Yes, Riku and Natsu are friendly to each other now)

"Well guys I have to get home, so bye!"

"BYE!" Mitsumi yelled. She is really loud, I thought to myself.

* * *

When I got home I smelled the aroma of freshly baked cookies. My mom probably just baked them. I walked towards the kitchen and found a plate of cookies on the counter. I was right, my mom did bake these.

I found out after I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth. Her cookies were always soft, sweet and buttery.

After I ate about five, I walked upstairs to my room.

My room was a mess! Everything was neatly organized.

All my shelves were neat, my bed was made and all my papers were stacked on my desk, now you're probably wondering why I was freaking out because of my room being cleaned up from its original state.

Well, I have a system, everything that was sprawled out on the floor before, was organized in my own way. I knew where everything was, but now not anymore. I guess my mom cleaned it all up.

"Ugh whatever"

Then I plopped down on my bed and took a nap.

My dream was very odd. I was in my house sitting on the couch in the living room near the door, reading. Then all of a sudden the door burst open, but nobody was there, also there was no wind.

In my dream I walked towards the door to see what caused it to open like that. When I got there I felt an invisible hand pull me out. When I got out of the hand's grasp I turned around and saw the door was closed.

I was confused by then. I was thinking it was just someone playing a prank on me. I thought, who or what just pulled me out, and what's going on?

"Heh heh… very funny guys." No reply.

"You can come out now." No reply.

I was really panicking now.

"Natsu? Levy?"

When nobody answered I tried to walk back into the house, but I found a vine wrapped around my ankle. It just sprouted from thin air.

I tried tugging on it so I could be freed from it, and surprisingly I was. I thought to myself, aren't vines or whatever is binding you, supposed to get tighter if you pull on it like in the movies?

I shrugged it off and continued to walk back towards my house, when I felt something grab onto my arm again, pulling me back. This time when I turned around, I found Natsu there holding onto my arm while saying my name over and over again. It sounded distant.

Suddenly he started to shake my arm really hard, and I tried to pull away, but his grip was really strong, and he kept shaking it with a blank face.

When I realized it was just a dream I woke up sweating. I found my mother's (Layla) face leaning down over my head while shaking my arm and calling my name.

Ohhh, so that's why Natsu sounded distant, I was listening to my mom through the dream.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"What…?" I groggily responded still lying down.

"It's time for dinner… are you okay? You're all sweaty, and you were muttering something in your sleep."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, it was just a bad dream."

My mom knew not to press the subject so she just said, "Ok…, but tell me if something's wrong."

"Ok."

My mom left, telling me to be down in five minutes. I slowly sat up rubbing my forehead thinking about the dream. Was it supposed to mean something? Or was it just another silly and irrelevant dream?

Little did I know that the dream would represent something so big and important, that it would change the whole country of Fiore, and maybe the entire world, the way of life- everything.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was really busy and I didn't have any WiFi so... Here is an extra long chapter! It took me soo long to write this XD. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just some characters in the story and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Detention today!" my math teacher barked.

I sighed, last night I didn't sleep a wink. I stayed up all night fighting with my conscience about whether or not the dream meant something. In other words I was thinking the whole night. Now I had bags under my eyes, and feel like I could collapse any second right now.

Anyways, after that boring class was over I strode to my next class- science. As I was walking towards the classroom I heard a sweet melody. I headed toward the sound, not caring if I was going to be late for class, and found myself in front of the door to the music room.

I slowly cracked the door open so just a sliver of the room was visible. Thankfully it didn't make a noise. I peeked inside and saw Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel was playing the piano, while Levy was standing beside him listening to the sweet music.

I never expected Gajeel to play the piano. To me he was always the quiet and slightly aggressive type, that doesn't care for doing anything of the arts like playing an instrument or painting. Like a guy that always seems like he is bored with the world.

The only thing he cares about is trying in his own way to win over Levy's heart. Personally I think he already has, because the fact that Levy put down a book to even listen to his music means that she cares.

But that's just what I think. Not that I cared that much anyway… he he.

As I continued to secretly listen to the music, I thought, why has no one noticed a creepy stalker-like girl against a door? Not that I was a stalker or anything.

Anyways, I started to fall asleep. I knew when my eyes started close on their own, like have you ever gotten that feeling when you want to open your eyes, but no matter how much you try they don't obey? I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't, and I sort of didn't want to. I mean it's not like I'll be any use to the world if I'm sleep deprived. So, I fell asleep against the door.

**Natsu's POV**

As I came out of the restroom I saw a figure slumped beside the door of the music room. I walked over there to see who it was, and if something bad happened to the person. After all, somebody could've suffocated the person and left the body there.

When I got there I saw the top of a blonde's head. When I looked closer I realized it was Lucy! She looked like she was… napping?

I looked up, and peered into the music room and found Gajeel playing the piano with Levy standing beside him listening to him play. Wow… I never expected Gajeel to be the type of guy to play the piano, but that's not my problem.

Right now, I have to get Luce to the nurse. I gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's office.

On our way there, Lucy stirred in her sleep, and from time to time she would snore a bit. I found this quite cute and blushed a little at the thought.

Once we got there I told the nurse that I brought her here because I found her sleeping in the hall, and thought that something happened to her.

The nurse took her and took care of her. I asked her what happened to Lucy, and she told me that Lucy was sleep deprived and dehydrated. When she told me that I was shocked, I wonder what happened.

Then I headed back to class. I had to explain to my teacher what happened.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up rubbing my eyes and sat up groggily. Once my vision focused I looked around to see that I was in the nurse's office. As I was trying remember what happened, and how I ended up in here, then the nurse came in. She looked around 30 years old.

She told me that Natsu brought me here when he found me sleeping by the music room. She also told me that I was dehydrated and sleep deprived, and that I needed to drink the glass of water she later gave me.

After that we heard a knock on the door, and Natsu came in. I quickly looked over at the clock to see that the school day was already over. How many hours have I been asleep?

Then the nurse left telling me that I could leave if I wanted to, and saying, and I quote, "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then, and don't do anything silly."

I mentally face palmed. I mean we're only in sixth grade, it's not like we can, or want to do anything weird.

Anyways, after that Natsu blushed and nodded. The nurse left leaving us alone. Natsu walked over to the bed I was currently in, and pulled up a chair and sat down beside me.

Elbows on his knees with his hands clasped underneath while leaning forward a bit, looked at me with concern in his eyes. He told me that my teachers know what happened, and won't punish me.

Geez… I thought I was going to be in so much trouble. Trouble… AHHHHH! I just remembered I still have detention with my math teacher today.

I was about to get up and go to detention, when Natsu said, "Hey Luce, do you want me to walk you home today?"

"Umm… sorry, my math teacher gave me detention today." He just called me Luce! I internally freaked out.

"Really?" Natsu lightened up a bit.

"I just remembered I have detention too! She gave me detention for a week!"

"Uh, I don't think that you get it, you're supposed to feel _bad_ about getting detention. I emphasized the word bad.

"Why? I get to have detention with you!"

"Well…"  
"Come on!" Natsu said dragging me out of the room, past the nurse outside organizing papers. I said a quick thank-you to the nurse before Natsu dragged me around the corner.

I sighed, "Detention here we come," I said to myself as Natsu dragged me to the 6th grade math classroom.

**Sadly Lucy, Natsu, and their friends didn't know what was coming after these upcoming events. That this would be one of the last so called "normal" things that they're going to do together.**

* * *

**Please Review I would really like to know what you think of the story so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Time Skip to the end of the school year! **_

** Please Read!**

_**Really Long Note: I didn't want to write an extremely boring sixth grade school year. Just if you're wondering nothing special happened, other than the things I wrote about. The only things that might've been interesting were a couple of boring field trips. Nothing awkward really took place other than the usual teasing and NaLu moments. The detention from last chapter was just Lucy, Natsu, and some other people I will not mention cleaning up the classroom. I promise their seventh grade year at Fairy Tail Junior High will be much more detailed and better. So, here we go!**_

**DisClaiMEr: I do not own Fairy Tail just the plot of story and some of my own characters **

* * *

**Chapter 7- At the Twins Place Part 1**

**Normal POV- Narrator's POV**

Lucy and her friends were hanging out at Gray and Riku's humble home (I just had to do that XD). It was a mansion!

There were 3 floors, a basement, and an enormous attic (ok… maybe not enormous, but still fairly large).

The house had a home theater that seats 15 people, and a giant indoor pool. There was also a six car garage, with a driveway that could hold at least eight cars and more.

Now you're probably wondering why on earth would the twins have such a big house, and how they could afford it. Well, they needed a large house because their family is huge.

There were a total 10 people living in the house daily. There was their mom and dad, Gray and Riku themselves, their sisters- Ultear and Meredy, their grandma, their cousin-Naomi, their brother-Lyon who is a grade younger than the twins, and their cousin, Naomi's friend-Ben.

Ben and Naomi are living there, because Naomi's mom had to go overseas for work but couldn't bring Naomi, and Ben came with Naomi because his parents are also overseas, so Ben had nowhere else to go. And in case you were wondering, Naomi's dad died in a plane crash.

Along with some maids that occasionally lived there. They treated the maids like family. Also the Fullbuster family likes to visit each other a lot, so there were constantly relatives in their home.

They could afford the mansion because Gray and Riku's mother- Ur is a famous clothes designer, while their dad is a famous soccer player.

But enough explaining, let's get on with the story!

**Lucy's POV**

Since it was my first time at Gray and Riku's home, my jaw literally dropped when me, and the rest of the gang got there. We wanted to go there to relax since school was out.

Their house was huge! Actually it wasn't a house it was a mansion! No it was a town of its own. No—Argh! I can't decide what to call it.

Anyways when we went in through the giant gate, and up the path to the front doors of the mansion, before Gray opened the doors he, and the others looked back at me to see my reaction.

I was just standing gawking at the place when Gray spoke, "So, what do you think?"

"Umm I—"

"Hmm? This could be yours if you marry me," Riku cut in.

"WHAT?! No way am I ever going to marry you. This house is big… and pretty," I whispered the last part.

They all chuckled a bit when I yelled in Riku's face. Then Gray said, "Just wait till you see how it looks inside."

We all went in, and I finally came to a conclusion.

"Yup, your family is officially the richest in all of Fiore." I said.

"Well no, I don't think so because there has to be someone else," Gray retorted.

"Come on! Let's go to the game room!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist in the air. I swear his voice echoed off the walls, that's how big this place is.

As we walked through the house to get to the game room, I couldn't help but look around. When we first came in, we were met with a wide stair case that fanned out at the top leading to other areas (duh, **A/N sorry I suck at describing stuff)**.

There was also a small elevator on our right with transparent glass around it acting as windows, so you could see the people inside the elevator. It was really cool to see an elevator in a house.

On our left we saw a large closet for coats and such. Both sides had windows that stretched vertically along the walls, but the curtains were currently covering them.

On the ceiling there was a giant crystal chandelier that illuminated the whole area. The floors were marble that seems like they were just waxed.

We went in the elevator that surprisingly fit us all, and brought us to the second floor. There, we walked down an elegant hallway until we reached a simple brown standard sized door in about the middle of the hall. By the door I also noticed that there was a no food sign.

When I stepped in the room I was amazed by how much was behind such a small door.

"Wow…"

"Lu-chan! Come on let's play air hockey!" Levy said.

"Uh… O—"

"Ahh!" I barely had time to reply when Levy took me by my wrist, and dragged me to the air hockey table. Gajeel was glaring at from the door I gave him a sheepish smile.

The game room had arcade games, a Ping-Pong table, a billiard/pool table, an air hockey table (as mentioned before), a foosball table (those table games with the handles on the side that control the players on the rod to kick the ball), and a round table with 8 chairs around it that was probably for people wanting to play with board games because there was a shelf by the table that held board games.

There was also a small flat screen TV hanging on the wall with consoles underneath (Wii, Xbox etc.) which are obviously for video games.

After the game Levy asked, err… actually more like begged for a rematch when I won. She was actually pretty good, so I was tired by the time the game ended, and didn't feel like playing again.

I walked over to the round table and sat down. I really wish they allowed food in here because I was starting to get thirsty.

I was resting my head peacefully on the table with my arms as a pillow when Jet walked over to where I was, and sat down across from me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled with my head still on the table. I sounded a bit harsh, but that's because he disturbed me.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on asking Levy out…"

I sat up straight and replied, "Dude… you don't need advice. All you gotta do is ask her, and why are you asking me?"

"Well—"

"Shouldn't you be asking Droy or Loke?"

"I—"

"I mean they are your best friends," I said, not realizing that I was interrupting him. I was just so annoyed.

"Will you just let me talk?" Jet said, raising his voice a little.

"Fine"

"Well, Droy and Loke are playing a game, and you're Levy's best friend, so I thought I should ask you instead."

"Hmm, well I don't want to make you feel bad or anything, but I think Levy has an eye for Gajeel, but if you wanna ask her… go for it!"

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." Jet grumbled before getting up and walking away.

"You're welcome!" I half shouted.

"I was being sarcastic!" He shouted back.

"I know!" I yelled back to him before he was out of earshot.

"Geez…" and I banged my head on the table, and left it there.

* * *

**Ok! So as you can see I clearly suck at describing stuff but I tried, and I know this is a terrible chapter, and nothing really happened, but I sort of rushed on it to post it in time. I will try to update or post something every Friday, so be expecting that!**

**Please throw in a couple of reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**DisClaiMEr: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- At The** **Twin's** **Place Part 2**

**Lucy's POV **

I was enjoying my nap on a very comfortable, rock hard table (note the sarcasm), until I was woken up by playing cards thrown in my face.

"Ow! Ugh who threw that?"

I'm not a deep sleeper so I was woken up easily by a few measly cards, but that didn't mean I didn't want to sleep, so I was feeling grumpy.

Anyways, "We did" voices responded.

"Hmm… you guys?" I mumbled still have asleep.

"Yeah us, who else do you think could've woke you up, a kidnapper?" Lisannascoffed before continuing, "Puh-lease** ( A/N sorry if I spelt it wrong I have no idea how to spell it… hehe**) do you know how many security guards they have here? Besides, wouldn't kidnappers just take you while you're sleeping? Anyways, do you want to play spoons with us?" Lisanna finished in one breath. Boy she can rant.

Ok, now I'm pissed.

First they wake me up from my nap (who cares if it was on a hard table? As long as I get my rest), then Lisanna comes up and starts ranting in my face, finally I find out that they woke me up for a GAME. What's next huh?

But I was good at masking my anger, so all I said in response was, "Hmm, oh yea ok, but you could've just told me that you wanted me to play spoons with you guys, and not rant like that."

"Oh… hehe sorry, it's just that this nutcase over here—"Lisanna said pointing at Gajeel, "Wouldn't stop singing this weird 'shoo-be-do-bop' song, or whatever!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Levy gasped, "Gajeel!" she exclaimed slapping his shoulder.

"What?" Gajeel retorted with a smirk.

Levy turned away after he said that crossing her arms with a, "Humph".

We all laughed at them until Natsu asked in a bored and slightly annoyed tone, "Are we gonna play or not?"

Hmm… another thing I've observed about Natsu is that he _is_ capable of being annoyed even though he seems to be carefree and happy all the time. _Ugh! Lucy you are so stupid! Natsu can show feelings and emotions too! Stupid, stupid, stupid… _

Yes I am "observing" Natsu now, and just so you don't get any ideas, I am NOT a creepy stalker. I just want to get to know him more… secretly.

'_Oh so you're saying that you're a stalker?'_

'_What? No! I just said I'm not a stalker. Besides, who are you?'_

'_I am your conscience and you ARE a stalker' _

'_And how is that?'_

'_Well you said you are, and I quote, _"NOT a _creepy_ stalker" _therefore you are_ _not denying that you are a stalker'_

'_Huh?' _I said oh so smartly.

'_Ugh, basically you said you are a stalker but not a creepy one'_

'_Ohh, yea whatever just leave me alone'_

'_Stalker'_

'_I AM NOT A STALKER AT ALL!'_

'_I think otherwise…'_

While Lucy was having this internal argument with her conscience, Natsu and the rest of the gang were trying to bring her wandering mind back to Fiore.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in my ear.

"Huh? What!?" I said/shouted before falling out and off of my chair.

"Oww…" I whined while rubbing my butt **(A/N Just…yea).**

"Heh… sorry" Natsu said, reaching out his hand for me to take.

"We're gonna play spoons now" Aiko told me.** (A/N If you don't know what game it is search it up on Google or something. I don't really feel like explaining it.)**

"Ok, I want to be dealer" Kino declared.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

"Ugh you keep winning Lu-chan" Levy whined.

"So?" I retorted.

Levy pouted. I smiled at her.

"LET'S PLAY SLAPJACK!" Yes, you guessed it that was Mitsumi.

"Don't you think it's a little late?" Jet asked.

Oh yeah! Speaking of Jet, remember earlier today when he tried to ask Levy out? Well, Kirimi told me that Levy rejected him, and is now dating Gajeel.

I have no idea what Gajeel did to be able to convince Levy to be his. Hmm… possibly that time when he played the piano for her… Anyways I'm happy for them. But now Jet is all heartbroken, but is still trying harder than ever for her.

Even though we all know he's hopeless because all Levy sees him as, is her friend, and of course Droy now knows that, so he's chasing after Kino, while Jetcan't get it through his head that she doesn't like him that way. Poor Jet, but Mitsumi seems to take an awfully large interest in him.

**Anyways, back to the present…**

"No… I think we have time for one game of Slapjack, but if you're out you don't get another chance to play, so the game is shorter." Aiko said.

"Ok, I agree because it's already like nine o' clock." Gray said.

"K, so who wants to play?" I asked.

"Play?" Riku repeated wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh pervert" I said flicking his forehead.

"Ok, so whowants to play _Slapjack_?" I said glaring at Riku.

I got a series of "I do's", "me's", "I'll play's", and "I'll passes".

"Ok, so Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Mitsumi, Kino, Lisanna, Kirimi, Jet (due to Mitsumi forcing him to play), and I are going to play correct?" Aiko summed up.

"Yup" Droy said.

_**~During The Game~**_

Jet was now out, he didn't even try.

"Aww… my hand is numb I don't even know how many times it's been slapped." Kirimi complained. Kirimi had her teal hair up in a ponytail with some loose strands of hair framing her face it was really casual but really pretty on her.

"Me too" Levy and Lisanna chimed in.

It was already 9:10PM.

"Guys I have to go home," Droy said.

"I'll go with you!" Jet quickly commented

Right then, Mitsumi just got out of the game, and I feel like she lost on purpose, and stood up and said, "I think I should go to, it's getting late."

"You wanna come with us?" Droy asked her.

"Sure! We live on the same street right?"

"Yea" Droy replied.

"Droy… do we have to?" Jet whispered to his best friend.

Droy ignored his comment and the three of them left with Jet putting a scowl on his face.

"Guys we have to finish this game quick, I have to be home at 9:30PM." I told them.

"Ok" Kino said.

So we played for a few more minutes while people who weren't playing started leaving. In the end Aiko won with a numbing red hand. In a way Aiko sort of reminds me of Erza, they're both really competitive.

_**~Time Skip~**_

_Everyone was standing outside the twin's front door waving goodbye, to go home._

"BYE!" We all yelled to Gray and Riku. It seems like we finally caught Mitsumi's loud way of speech

As we were walking on the path away from their home to the gate I yelled back, "Oh, and by the way get a softer table! It's not great for naps!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Gray said as he waved us off.

When we were outside the gate, and everybody was going home, Kirimi pulled me away from the group to tell me something shocking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. READ! IMPORTANT!

**Hi, I'm sorry if you've been reading this, but I've decided to discontinue the story. It was bound to happen.**  
**I'm going to discontinue the story because when I first started this I didn't really think of a plot, so I just sort of wrote anything that came to mind.**  
**And because of that, this story is practically hopeless. I wanted to try and work with it, (add a twist or something) but I just couldn't figure anything out. I think that I can't exactly do anything about it because there is just too many OC's, and there isn't really anything...special (?) about it.**  
**So at least for now I'm discontinuing it. Also if you're wondering why I'm not taking it off my account that's because I just don't have the heart to completely trash my first story.**  
**So yeah sorry, in the meantime if you support any of the fandoms my other stories are based off on, go ahead and read them! I feel like they will be more successful than this one.**

**-FandomLoverXD**


End file.
